The Legend of Zelda: The Song of Time
by bluenintendo
Summary: Chapter 6 is up, finally! Leon (my original character) along with Link must once again free the sages, but this time Hyrule is in seperate pieces. chapter 6: Leon and the others explore Kokori Village, Story goes back to Dameon and explains his past.
1. Chapter 1: Ganon Returns

Authors note: Hooray, finally my first fic. If the first chapter stinks  
  
let me know in a review and I'll fix it up. I don't own Zelda, fanfiction,  
  
or anything in this chapter at all, except Leon, I own Leon. I created the Hylian the  
  
way he is. mwa ha ha ha ha ( I love maniacal laughter) one of Light Sages characters  
  
is in this story also. Read Light Sages story: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.   
  
This chapter is kinda corny but chapter 2 will get better. The humor part isn't until chapter 2  
  
either. There will be some humor though (I hope) ^_^  
  
  
  
The Legend  
  
Long ago there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay. This golden power, the  
  
triforce, was kept in the temple of time. But one day the evil Gerudo king Ganon  
  
stole the power of the triforce and wreaked havoc on the land. When all hope  
  
seemed gone a boy clothed in green sealed away the evil into the light. This boy  
  
became known as the hero of time. The hero used the legendary master sword  
  
hidden in the Temple of Time to destroy the darkness. The boy's tale was passed  
  
down through generations and it soon became a legend. But one day a fell wind blew  
  
and the evil crept out from the darkness from the depths of the earth and resumed  
  
havoc. The people believed that the Hero of Time would return but he never did.  
  
The memories of the kingdom vanished but its legend survived on the winds breath.  
  
This land was known as Hyrule. Hyrules guardians, the sages, were then split and were  
  
teleported to the land they protected.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Leon, a young Hylian, was one of the few Hylian's who lived after Ganondorf  
  
attacked Hyrule. After his attack he was banished by the seven sages. Hyrule was split up into  
  
separate worlds . Most of the survivors, like Leon, lived in the world now known as Hyrule  
  
castle. The border was the outside of town and the castle gates. Leon had no family because his  
  
parents died in the wars.  
  
Leon stared out into blank space. He was sitting in front of the castle gates  
  
thinking about the legend about the Hero of Time and how someone thought they  
  
had the hero, Link, walking the streets last night. A cloud of thoughts swirled  
  
around in his head. Later that morning Leon had woken up from a terrible dream.  
  
Dream  
  
Leon was in a white empty infinite room all alone. He was playing his blood red ocarina to a  
  
song he couldnt recognize. Before Leon knew what was happening a black whirlpool appeared  
  
and a man stepped out. The man was The Lord of Evil, Ganon. Leon pulled out his dagger  
  
Inferno. The man made a short laugh and swiftly pulled out two long swords from his cloak.  
  
Leon looked at the end of the blades and saw that the metal was stained with Hylian blood. He  
  
swung a powerful uppercut but was blocked by Ganon's first blade. Leon quickly noticed the  
  
other blade coming at him. He parried the blow, rolling behind Ganon and swung at his leg.  
  
Ganon, who was outraged, looked down and saw blood trickle down his boots. He looked at  
  
Leon with total hatred and charged ahead. With both hands Ganon swung with all his might at  
  
Leon. Leon put up his shield and blocked the blow, but the impact threw him backwards. Ganon  
  
jammed his 1st sword down trying to hit Leon who lying on the floor. The blade just missed  
  
Leon as he rolled over in time. Then the 2nd blade came at him. Leon dodged the second one  
  
and swiftly flipped himself upwards kicking Ganon in the gut. Ganon tried hitting Leon  
  
once more. Leon flipped backwards out of Ganon's reach, sheathed inferno, and pulled  
  
out his bow. Reaching back Leon felt three arrows sitting in his quiver. By now  
  
Ganon was furious and also switched weapons. He dropped his swords and started charging two  
  
energy balls, one in each hand. The dark spheres were getting bigger by the moment and were  
  
already the size of a basketball. Leon who had pulled out a fire arrow started shaking as he  
  
readied it. Acting defensively Leon aimed for the dark orbs in the man's hands. The arrow sailed  
  
at high speed directly at Ganon's dark energy balls but was swallowed up into the darkness like it  
  
were a black hole. Ganon gave Leon a menacing smile as his glowing orbs grew bigger. Leon  
  
reached back again and found an ice arrow. He lined it up and watched as it was sucked up once  
  
again. Ganon was just about finished charging his huge dark spheres and Leon had only one  
  
arrow left. He pulled the arrow out of his quiver and noticed that this one was different. This  
  
arrow had a white crystal at the end and was glowing Feeling strangely confident Leon readied  
  
the mysterious arrow, but as soon as he looked up ready to aim he saw the two black swirling  
  
objects coming directly at him.   
  
End of Dream  
  
Leon was woken up by a green object that had suddenly hit him. "Watch where you're going"   
  
" Sorry but found something cool." replied Neo who was breathing heavily. Neo, a male  
  
fairy, had befriended Leon a long time ago when Leon was younger.  
  
" What now?" mumbled Leon.  
  
" Another fairy". Neo said while still heavily breathing.  
  
"WHAT! But you're the only fairy in this section of Hyrule. You must have  
  
been day dreaming."   
  
" I wasn't! Why won't you believe me! This is just like that time about 3 years ago when I  
  
said that evil cows were invading the earth but nooooooooo, you wouldn't believe me. Maybe  
  
those cows weren't exactly evil, but don't they look strange when there eyes bug out like that  
  
after being milked while asleep. And maybe they were just grazing, but still those thing can run  
  
up to 4 miles an hour when mad. I practically saved your life. Who nows, you could have been  
  
eaten or maybe run ov.................."  
  
" Would you stop rambling on like that. If your going to torture me with a story that doesn't  
  
even make sense I will trust you. HAPPY NOW! Now what did this "fairy" look like?" asked  
  
Leon.  
  
"Well, she was blue, about my size, bright glowing, kinda cute.............."  
  
"You were definitely day dreaming." interrupted Leon.  
  
" Oops, did I say that out loud?" said Neo turning red from embarrassment. " Still I saw her  
  
and she was fluttering out into space."  
  
" You mean across the border!" exclaimed Leon. "That's impossible. The only  
  
way a fairy can cross the border is with its master and the only way you can  
  
cross the border is............................" Leon quickly jumped up. " HURRY WE HAVE  
  
TO FIND THAT FAIRY, QUICK! Where did you say it was?"  
  
" Well if you were paying any attention at all you would have known that I  
  
said nothing of the location. She's probably gone already." mocked Neo with a short  
  
sigh.   
  
"Neo! I'm serious!" yelled Leon, his left eye starting to twitch.  
  
"Fine, be that way, behind the castle's south wall near the.............."  
  
But Leon was already gone.  
  
So was it any good? Chapter 2 will be much better. If you'd like a better description of Leon and Neo   
  
look in my bio. I will be needing characters for my story so if you want a character to be in my story describe o  
  
ne in a review. The character should be of one of the Hylian races (zora, goron, kokori, hylian,.) R&R ^_^ ~bluenintendo 


	2. Chapter 2: A Battle Between Rivals

Authors note: How was chapter one? This chapter introduces an original character, Dameon,  
  
created by Light Sage. Anyway If this takes a while to updated I'm sorry. My computer turned my   
  
finished chapter 2 into computer language. CURSE YOU COMPUTER. Remember I'm still looking   
  
for original characters so submit them in a review. Look at chapter 1 for details.  
  
Legend  
  
After Ganon had taken over Hyrule he weakened his defenses and took a while to gaze upon his  
  
new land. Know that he was unwise and had no defense the seven sages, Rauru, Darunia, Ruto,  
  
Impa, Nabooru, Saria, and Zelda, used the rest of there power to seal him in the Sacred Realm  
  
once again. Because the sages were powerless the connection keeping Hyrule together was  
  
broken and the world split apart. The land was split into eight pieces. Seven of the pieces were  
  
the land each of the seven sages protected and the eighth was Hyrule field. The field was lost  
  
and had no protector. Eventually the seal closing Ganon into the realm was broken and he  
  
escaped. Since Hyrule field had no protector he took it over making it his empire. He destroyed  
  
Lon Lon Ranch and built a huge tower. Protecting the tower was a dark cloud. Anyone who  
  
went any where near the gas would become a stalfos and would serve as a slave to the Dark Lord  
  
himself.  
  
Forbidden Forest (behind Hyrule castle)  
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?" whined Navi after she and Link had been  
  
walking for about 5 hours without getting anywhere  
  
"Would you shut the hell up you stupid fairy!" yelled Link who was annoyed because he had  
  
heard that same question at least 15 times. "If you have any bright ideas just let them out. I hate  
  
this forest. I always keep passing that same tree, or that same bush, and its driving me crazy!"  
  
"Geezz, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."  
  
"First of all I never got any sleep last night because you were making such a racket  
  
snoring, and second of all I wasn't sleeping on a bed, I was sleeping on the forest floor."  
  
"You're very literal aren't you." mocked Navi. "It's just an expression. You should see a  
  
psychiatrist or something for that attitude of yours."  
  
"Sorry........ I guess woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." sighed Link in a  
  
lower tone not even noticing Navi turning red from anger.  
  
"First of all I never got any sleep at all last night because you were making such a racket  
  
snoring, and second of all I wasn't sleeping on a bed, I was sleeping on the forest floor." she  
  
mimicked back.   
  
And so they argued once again for a few hours until they reached a clearing. The clearing was  
  
dead silent and shaded by trees. The trees didn't shade the whole field though, but left a small  
  
circle of light. Directly in the middle of the light was a pedestal with the triforce etched into it.  
  
Link saw the pedestal and all joy rushed right out of him. He had been sent by the goddesses to  
  
retrieve the Master Sword and once again destroy Ganon but when he saw the pedestal with no  
  
Master Sword he went pale.  
  
Hyrule Field Gates  
  
"Leon........(gasps for breath) wait up! The castle is huge, we won't get to the south wall until  
  
around night time." yelled Neo  
  
"Good point. I have rocks in my shoes too, and they hurt" Neo crashed right into Leon as he  
  
stopped. "We need to plan this out."  
  
"Well," said Neo dazed from falling on his head, "I'm glad you see it my way."  
  
"First we'll go to that fountain way over there (points to fountain that is at least 3 miles away)  
  
and then we'll rest. From there we'll walkuntil it gets to dark." Leon explained while kicking his  
  
foot trying to get the rocks out of his boot.  
  
"Okay. Don't go as fast though 'cause I'm still tired from going there and coming back from  
  
my trip before."  
  
"Fine." Leon replied while finally pulling off his boot and dislodging the rocks.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(That means I'm skipping ahead to the next scene)  
  
"Look, we're almost there." Leon yelled behind him to Neo. Leon was now running. and not  
  
listening to Neo who asked him to slow down. But before he could turn back around to see  
  
where he was going he was tripped by someone.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Leon knew the voice, it was his rival Dameon.   
  
Leon had known Dameon since he was little and they never got along. They would always  
  
try to prove to the other that they were the best. They usually would decide on a duel but  
  
on other occasions they had races, debates on incredibly dumb things, and even pathetic staring  
  
contests. Leon gladly would have challenged Dameon, but now he was in a hurry.  
  
"Sorry, I am in a hurry. I can't duel now." Leon said really fast while getting up hoping he  
  
could sneak out of a duel and continue on his way.  
  
"Hey, are you crazy. You actually think I'll let you just waltz on and leave  
  
me here."  
  
"Uh..... yah." replied Leon starting to sneak away.  
  
"What are you............. chicken!" mocked Dameon.  
  
"Oh brother." Leon said to himself. He wasn't going to let some immature comment keep  
  
him from continuing on but on the other hand he couldn't resist the challenge any longer. "Fine,  
  
you win. Regular rules  
  
"I shall now read the rule book as usual." Neo said and pulled out a tiny pink book that  
  
says Chicktionary the best girl fairies. "Kathy, nice legs." The two boys just stared at her   
  
"Um Neo that's not the rule book." but Neo didn't hear him.   
  
"Zoe, good kisser and single."   
  
"NEO!!"   
  
"What!?" he asked angrily.   
  
"Your not reading the rule book." He looked at the cover of the book.   
  
"Eeeeeeep! Forget what you heard." He put the book away and took out the rule book.   
  
"Your fairy has issues." Dameon whispered to Leon.   
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
Rules  
  
1. Must not injure other player in any way, must win by certain rules.  
  
A. Other player can forfeit the match.  
  
B. If one player has his/her blade to the other persons neck or any weak spot or  
  
unmentionable area.  
  
C. If a long ranged projectile weapon is shot to the ground right in front of the other persons  
  
feet purposely missing.  
  
D. A draw is called if both people run out of ammunition for their long ranged weapon.  
  
2. Only two weapons can be used, a long ranged one, or a sword/dagger of some sort.  
  
3. If you lose you can't call "best two out of three" to try and get another try. Rematches are  
  
allowed only if both players want one.  
  
Leon pulled out his dagger and Dameon pulled out his staff. On the bottom of the staff was a  
  
short blade. Leon was the first to strike. He slashed forward but was blocked by Dameon's  
  
metal staff. Dameon knowing he had the range advantage decide to get aggressive. He swung  
  
hard and the staff zoomed across ground. Leon jumped up and watched the blade go right under  
  
him. Leon snickered making and Dameon heard him say "how pathetic." Leon jumped again  
  
as his rival tried again to hit him. This time Dameon lost control of the staff because of its strong  
  
momentum and kept spinning. Leon dodged the staff once again noticing that Dameon was  
  
defenseless. After dodging the staff for a fourth time he tried to get closer to his rival. Dameon  
  
wasn't stupid and forced the staff up a little making it now swing higher above the ground so that  
  
Leon couldn't dodge it. But instead Leon ducked. Suddenly Leon got an idea. He pulled his  
  
shield off his back and blocked himself just before the staff hit him. The strength of the staff  
  
made him fall over, but as he predicted, Dameon was thrown off balance. Dameon got back up  
  
but was extremely dizzy. Leon used this time to sheath Inferno and pull out his bow. He reached  
  
back and felt a great amount of arrows resting in his quiver. Dameon wouldn't let Leon have the  
  
first strike and shot a fire ball from his staff. The shot was off a little because of his dizziness but  
  
Leon still had to dive out of the way. Leon was about to shoot an arrow but as he was about to  
  
release his fingers another fire ball was coming at him. Leon dodged this one to and was now  
  
getting impatient. He readied another arrow but before it was shot Dameon released another  
  
flame.   
  
"Give me a break!" yelled Leon. "Your aim's pathetic anyway."   
  
"Hey! At least I'm attacking ................" but Leon wasn't paying attention. He knew that  
  
Dameon would reply with a comeback so he used the time to get a shot in. The arrow luckily  
  
was an ice arrow and created a wall of ice about 3 feet in front of Dameon.  
  
"So that's the way your playing." remarked Dameon, almost impressed.  
  
************************************************************  
  
They battled on like that for about half an hour, Leon getting in a shot every now in then, and  
  
Dameon being very aggressive. Leon finally reached back and noticed he didn't have any arrows  
  
left. The same was with Dameon, his staff's fire had gone out and would need a few hours to  
  
recharge.  
  
" I guess it's a tie." said Leon, starting to collect his arrows off the ground.   
  
"What, we can't tie. I demand a rematch."  
  
"Sorry, I've got some where to go."  
  
"But..........................."  
  
"Hey, I gave you you're match. I don't want a rematch."  
  
"Awwww come on..............please." (Makes a sad puppy face.)  
  
"NOO. Come on Neo lets go before this monkey attacks me. Neo? Hey monkey person,  
  
have you seen my fairy. He's green, glows, has wings."  
  
"...................................(shaking from anger trying to think of a comeback for the monkey  
  
comment.) Probably went to see his girlfriend." he managed to say not noticing it was a huge  
  
mistake.  
  
"WHAT! YOU WERE SNOOPING ON US. You little BEEEEEEP (we now interrupt this  
  
program for certain inappropriate causes. Reasons may be sexual happenings, use of drugs,  
  
swearing, nudity, excessive violence, or the fact that this story is rated PG13 and not R. Due to  
  
the long string of swearing words, Hylian curses, and some words that can't even be pronounced  
  
you must wait until Leon stops swearing. 'Hamster walks in and does a jig and people throw  
  
tomatoes at him. Then a long hook comes out and grabs him off stage.' Sorry for the interruption  
  
but Leon has something to say now that he has finished.  
  
"Hi people who I don't know! I am sorry for the interruption and will now let you  
  
continue reading this story. But am sorry to say that as I was quote on quote "swearing" Dameon  
  
suddenly felt as if I was going to chase him and then afterwards beat the crap out of him. So he  
  
will be out of this chapter momentarily. I hope you will all forgive me." (People throw tomatoes  
  
at him.)   
  
Anyway, back to the story. In case you forget where the story was left off, Leon had  
  
asked where Neo was and found out that Dameon had been snooping on there "privet"  
  
conversation.  
  
Dameon's voice appears out of no where. "Get over it!"   
  
So Leon continues on his way all alone wondering where Neo had gone. Eventually he  
  
makes it to the fountain and soon reaches the courtyard. As he walks by he smells strong aromas  
  
from the flowers and starts to feel drowsy. He slows down a little and then eventually drops and  
  
falls asleep. While sleeping Leon has a dream. The dream is the same dream he had before where he   
  
sword fights Ganon and then shoots the arrows while the dark balls of evil are growing. Then as he is   
  
about to shoot the glowing arrow and he sees the dark balls coming at him. But this time the dream continued.  
  
Dream Continuation  
  
  
  
Leon was about to shoot the glowing arrow when he noticed the dark balls coming directly at him.  
  
He dropped his bow and arrow and sprinted the other way. He turned swiftly hoping the orbs would bypass   
  
him but they turned with them following the same exact route. Leon looked back and noticed that they were   
  
gaining on him. Before he looked forward again he wondered where Ganon had gone but he found out as soon  
  
as he turned around. He stopped dead in his tracks. Right in front of him was a ferocious beast. (Final boss in   
  
Ocarina of Time) The beast had two long swords that were at least 8 feet long and was about 12 feet tall. Leon   
  
looked up at the face and saw the red eyes, they were Ganon's. He was about to pull out a sword (which he didn't  
  
know he had) when he felt a sharp pain in his back followed by another sharp pain.  
  
Hyrule castle grounds  
  
"Yoo hoo, any body in there."   
  
Leon felt the end of something hard poke him in the stomach and tried to open his heavy eyelids. He   
  
opened one slightly and saw Dameon perched over him. After a few moans he finally got up.  
  
"Half way home I noticed that the only thing following me was my shadow." said Dameon. "I happened  
  
to find a dictionary too, and looked up some of those words you were yelling so I brought a bar of soap." Dameon   
  
shoves a bar of soap into Leon's mouth.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled while spitting out the soap. "Stupid! What's your problem!"  
  
"How rude! I was just trying to bring some comic relief after that serious dream of yours."  
  
"Oh. Hey, how did you know I had that dream?"  
  
"I read the script before since I couldn't remember a line and decided to read ahead. You die in chapter 8 just   
  
to let you know."  
  
"What! Oh no I'm gunnu die. Help, help!"  
  
"Shuddup I was just kidding!" Dameon interrupted after smacking Leon.   
  
"Ok then, let's go. It looks like it's about 4:00 so if we keep a steady pace we could still get to our destination in time."  
  
"Where are we going."  
  
"You would know, you little snoop."  
  
"GET OVER IT! Besides what I meant was what do you mean we. Who said I was coming with you?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I figured that you wanted to come so you could eventually get your rematch."  
  
"Good point, lets go." And that was all they said for the whole trip. After about one mile of walking Leon decided  
  
to count the windows and eventually lost count at about 100. Dameon on the other hand was quiet and didn't make a peep.   
  
Finally as the sun was almost finished setting the two boys reached the south wall of the castle. Leon let out a sigh of relief   
  
when he saw Neo floating around a large rock and ran over to him.  
  
"There you are!" he yelled to Neo.  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you I had gone ahead. I knew you two would end up fighting for a long time so I did the   
  
smart thing. But don't think I didn't hear that you were cursing. I'm very disappointed in you." Neo then shoved a bar of soap   
  
into Leons mouth.  
  
"Would you people stop already!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So Neo have you found anything out about the fairy because I have."  
  
"Well, not really. What did you find out?"  
  
"Okay, well this is what I think. The only way a fairy can cross the border is with its master, right. And the only way   
  
someone can cross a border or travel between worlds is by playing the Song of Time. The only person I know who has a fairy  
  
and can play the Song of Time is Link, the Hero of Time."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait a second here. You're saying some old legendary hero is somewhere around here?" questioned  
  
Neo with doubt in his voice.  
  
"Yah, basically. Not that any of you have thought up any better ideas."  
  
"And where would this Hero be going?" interrogated Dameon.  
  
"That forest over there that none of you have apparently noticed." Leon replied while pointing to a forest floating out in space.  
  
"Hey, thats weird I never observed that and I've been sitting here for hours." Neo said.  
  
"So all we have to do is play the song of time and the Goddesses will allow us to pass through the border." said Leon.   
  
That's all of chapter 2. I've already started 3 so it hopefully won't take long to update. Send in those oc's, if i like your character   
  
enough it may even be a main character. I will try to fit in all of the characters sent somewhere in the story though. R&R ~bluenintendo 


	3. Chapter 3: The Song of Time

Chapter 3: The Master Sword  
  
Authors note: How was chapter 2? This chapter should be when the gang meets Link. Hopefully it wont take long to update. I'm still looking for characters so if you want an original character to appear in my story put it in a review. Details in ch.1. Oh yah, Dameon is kind of an air head in this chapter even though that's the opposite of what his personality really is. I just did it cus it was fun. Light Sage was kinda mad though ^_^  
  
In the Forest- day 2, morning (I need to put days or it won't make sense. Trust me ^_^)  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Link. "The Master Sword should be right here."  
  
"Maybe this one is a trap."  
  
"I guess that does make sense. It probably is a mirage and is really a pit or something."  
  
"With spikes on the bottom."  
  
"Or a crocodile pond."  
  
"Or an infinite hole."  
  
" Or an electric field."  
  
"Or a lava pit."  
  
"Or a monkey on a unicycle yelling "Weeeeeeeeee."  
  
"Or a............. ah hell with it, lets go see." Link and Navi sneak up toward the pedestal like secret spies. Once they are right next to it they stop.  
  
"You touch it first." Link whispered.  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"Fine we'll touch it together on 3. 1.....................2............................4........................5.................12......................87........................................90...................................45................................3" (Link and Navi both touch the pedestal but nothing happens.)  
  
"Tch, that's cheap." said Navi. Then, in the blink of an eye, they were ambushed by hundreds of deku scrubs. The scrubs run in from each side of the clearing blocking Link and Navi. They slowly close in toward them until Link and Navi are trapped.   
  
"Oh god, what are they gonna do to us?" Link whispered to Navi.  
  
"I don't know. Besides I could easily fly away leaving you here." she whispered back.  
  
"What, you can't do tha................" just then the dekus moved over forming an isle. At the end of the isle Link and Navi could see a deku scrub walking toward them. Only difference about this scrub was that it was 5 feet tall instead of the other 1 foot ones. When the leader reached Link and Navi everything fell silent and the he spoke. Surprisingly the scrub spoke Hylian.  
  
"Who dares enter our territory?"  
  
"Umm......... I'm Link and this is my fairy Bob."  
  
"Hey, my names not Bob, it's Navi!"  
  
"Silence, I was talking to the human." (Link sticks his tongue out at Navi). "So Link, why hast thow entered thy forest""  
  
"I was sent by the goddesses to retrieve the Master Sword and I had no idea that, that pedestal had been a trap." Link lied.  
  
"How am I to believe that you, a pathetic little human, was sent to retrieve the sacred Master Sword."  
  
"I have Din's signature." Link pulled out a note with a signature scribbled on the bottom.  
  
The deku scrub grabbed the not e and started to read. "Hmmm..... blah, blah blah. O here, I hereby decree that Link and Navi............."  
  
"Ha I told you my name was Navi."  
  
"Shut up!" the Deku seemed mad from being interrupted and his face turned red. "Anyway, It says here, I hereby decree that Link and Navi have permission to retrieve the Master Sword- signed, Din. Well I guess that's enough proof."  
  
"So are we allowed to pull the master sword." Navi asked.  
  
"Yuuuuuuup." Replied the scrub losing all of his old English accent.  
  
"So........... where is the pedestal." Link questioned.  
  
"Right behind you." the deku scrub leader pointed to the empty pedestal.  
  
"No, I mean the real one." Link said somewhat aggravated.   
  
"Not the fake." Navi put in.  
  
"That is the real one." the scrub said apparently not noticing he was being very unobvious.  
  
"Then where's the Master Sword?" Link and Navi shout.  
  
"Oh, someone just came by this way not to long ago and pulled it right out. He also had permission from someone by the name of Zelba, no Helda, or was it....."  
  
"ZELDA!" Link shouted with extreme surprise.   
  
"Ah yes, that was it."  
  
"But Zelda and the other sages disappeared after they sealed Ganon." Navi cut in before Link could say anything.  
  
"The signature didn't lie, it said something about some boy named Leon who needed to pull out the sword. Apparently Zelda didn't know that someone else had been sent to get the sword.  
  
"What did this boy, Leon, look like?" Link interrogate.  
  
"He was about your age and size, looked like he was Hylian, wasn't wearing a hat, had a blue tunic, and was traveling with another boy and a fairy."  
  
"And where might we find this Leon." Navi questioned.  
  
"Well he was going in that direction." the deku leader then points east. "But, he will probably be coming back here since he forgot his bow."   
  
Link picks up the bow "I need to find him so I'll take this with me."  
  
"Farewell and good luck." the deku leader wave to them as Link and Navi left the clearing through the same path the scrub had taken. They exited the clearing and not to long after ran into a certain young Hylian.  
  
  
  
Behind Hyrule Castle- day 1 night (notice how it's a day before Link and Navi.)  
  
  
  
"Would you stop that!" Leon yells to Neo who was continuously circling his head.   
  
"Sorry. Don't you think we should rest now?"  
  
"I'm tired." sighed Dameon.  
  
"Did we ask you!" retorted Neo.  
  
"Well I never." replied Dameon in the most girly way possible.  
  
"OOOOOk, that was plain scary." said Leon now inching away slowly.  
  
"Nooo.. shit sherlock!" Neo replied with a sarcastic voice.  
  
"GASP, you swore!" said Dameon.  
  
"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."  
  
"Umm........... isn't that uhh, bad?"  
  
"How long have you been on this planet?" asked Neo thinking he was a complete idiot for not remembering the many times both him and Leon had sworn.  
  
" Hmm....... good question. Lets see." (Starts counting with his fingers causing Neo and Leon to explode in laughter.) Dameon who's still confused walks a few feet away and mumbles a few words to himself. Later they go and collect a fish, a squirrel, some berries, and some mushrooms for a small dinner. Right after dinner they all sleep on the ground using their equipment for warmth. Dameon is the first asleep and snores softly but Leon and Neo are still wide awake. Since he isn't able to sleep Leon decides to organize his arrows. He takes them all out and separates them by elements. Neo wondering why the heck Leon is organizing at this time of day glides over to him.  
  
"Why are you doing this in the middle of the night."   
  
"I guess I'm just bored. Apparently you can't sleep either." replied Leon.  
  
"Yah." Neo suddenly jumped and yelled. "Whoa, what's that!"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh. Don't wake Dameon up."  
  
"Oops, still look over there."  
  
"You think I'm a sucker don't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Neo asked still jumping around looking behind Leon.  
  
"Well you think I'm gonna turn around to see what your talking about and there will be nothing there. Then you'll say, ha, made you look."  
  
"What? There you go again not believing me. Please just turn around. Your being an idiot."  
  
"Fine, but if you're wrong the readers will have to face another intermission like the one in chapter two." Leon turned around and dropped his arrows. There he saw a bush. No, not a regular bush, a glowing bush. Leon looked closer and noticed that a fairy was lighting the bush.  
  
"Ha told you so..........." but before he could finish Leon smacked his hand over Neo's mouth.  
  
"Shh, let's sneak up on it." Leon grabbed his quiver to use for catching the fairy and slowly tip toed toward the bush. Leon froze when he reached the bush and slowly began raise the net (his quiver). Leon was just about to swing the net down when Neo sneezed. The fairy quickly noticed it was in danger and swiftly fluttered away into one of the castle windows.  
  
"Well so much for that." Neo started to flutter back to her bed.  
  
"Whoa, hold on. I want to find out what that fairy was doing here."  
  
"Then go." retorted Neo gathering a few leaves for a blanket.  
  
"Your not coming with me?" Leon asked.  
  
"No, I'm tired and wanna go to sleep."  
  
"Please, I don't want to go alone."  
  
"Then take him with you." Neo pointed to Dameon.  
  
"No way! Please can you come with me?"  
  
"Fine, I'll come with you." After grabbing some equipment Leon and Neo think of an idea of how to get to the window.   
  
"I know, how about I tie a rope to a rope to one of my arrows and shoot it up toward the window for us to climb." Leon suggests.  
  
"One problem, we don't have a rope."  
  
"How about I use that conveniently placed rope over there."  
  
"Works for me."   
  
Leon tied the rope to one of his arrows then shot the arrow upward toward the window. The arrow latched onto the window and Leon climbed up. Neo on the other hand just flied up.  
  
When they got up they were in a small room. The room had an old wood floor with a evergreen rug in the middle. The ceiling was stone and had many cracks, to their left was a door and to the right was a small bed. The room was otherwise empty. One odd thing did stick out though, under the sheets of the bed was a small shaking ball of light. Leon, knowing the light was coming from the fairy once again pulled out his quiver (which he had brought with him) and quickly pulled the sheets off the bed. The fairy was terrified and zoomed away before Leon had even raised his quiver.   
  
"After that fairy!" Leon yelled while sprinting out the door (dramatic chasing music plays).   
  
Announcer: And there off. Leon's rushed out the door and is now running down the hall way. Leon is catching up now, but it looks like that fairy's going to turn. And what do you know, the fairy, as predicted, has turned and is now flying down another hall. Leon gets ready for the turn, can he execute this one. Aaaaaaaaand, OH, he falls. But he makes a quick recovery and is back on the chase. Neo is now ahead of Leon and is on high pursuit. What's this, he's trying to persuade the fairy to stop. That ain't going to work now is it. Leon is catching up but might once again fall behind if this fairy makes any sudden moves. Omigosh! The fairy has flown up and turned around. It is coming right at Neo and Leon. The fairy obviously did this hoping it would be able to confuse the chasers. Neo tries to stop the fairy aaaaaand fails. The fairy is speeding down the corridor. Leon is sprinting at full speed now and has pulled out his quiver. They have almost met and..................................................... Leon catches him. The crowd cheers! Leon has captured the fairy! YAY! Okay, back to the story.  
  
"Nice one Leon." Neo complimented while flying back to him.  
  
"We'd better make sure it doesn't escape."  
  
"Let's see what it has to say." Leon opened the quiver and the fairy spoke.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. Let me go! Please."  
  
"We don't want to hurt you, we just want to know where you're from. There aren't many fairies around anymore and when I saw you I was curious." Neo spoke in a soft voice trying not to scare the terrified fairy.  
  
"Oh, thank the goddesses." the fairy sighed with relief.  
  
"Where are you from and what's your name." Leon questioned, afterward noticing how rude he rude he asked.  
  
"Oh yah, my name is Zelda." she said. "I am Princess Zelda's messenger."  
  
"Zelda the sage?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But didn't all the sages disappear 5 years ago when they banished Ganon?"  
  
"They all survived."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but, after the sages had banished Ganon into the sacred realm they had been drained of power. They were sent back to their temples and the connection holding Hyrule was broken. The sages now no longer have their human form. They are spirits and all have secret messengers; I am Zelda's. They will only return to their human form when they hear the Song of Time."  
  
"Oh, so where is Zelda." Leon questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure really. She is always in this castle though so usually, to find her, I hum the Song of Time."  
  
"Can you teach it to me, I need to cross the border."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, only a sage can teach the sacred Song of Time."  
  
"Then hurry up and summon Zelda."   
  
"Yeh, hurry up already." Neo put in.  
  
"Fine, be that way." Zelda (the fairy) then sang the Song of Time.  
  
"Hey, that song seems strangely familiar........" But Leon was quickly interrupted by a gust of wind.  
  
"Whoa, that was awkward." Neo said. Suddenly the gusts formed a small whirlwind and Zelda appeared.  
  
"What's wrong Zelda?" Zelda (the sage) asked.  
  
"Nothing." the fairy replied, "these people wish to learn the Song of Time."  
  
"Oh, really, and how am I to trust these strangers." Zelda questioned.  
  
"Um, well actually, we are, uhhh........ Hey Neo, how can we be trusted?"  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, we can't. We just want to know the song so we can cross the border."  
  
"Why do you wish to cross the border." Zelda asked. So Leon and Neo explain everything that happened, saying how they thought Link was in the forest. "I see no lie in your tale, you may learn the sacred song."  
  
"Whoa really, we can!" Leon exclaimed.  
  
"There is one thing I cannot do though."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I can not teach it to you."  
  
"What, why not." Leon stood there baffled.  
  
"I won't teach it to you for one reason, you already know it."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"I am aware of the dream you had. The unfamiliar song you were playing is the Song of Time."  
  
"Really? That's awkward."  
  
"If you say so." Zelda said to herself.  
  
"See if you can play it Leon." the fairy put in.  
  
"Yeh, try to play it." Neo said.  
  
"Actually I don't really remember the song very well."  
  
"Search deep within yourself and the tune will be clear." with that Zelda and her fairy were gone, disappearing in another gust of wind.  
  
"Wait, I still can't remember the song!" Leon searched around the room looking for a clue.  
  
"Search deep within." a mysterious voice echoed to them.  
  
"Think, think, think, I can't remember it."  
  
"How pathetic. Fine take this."  
  
"Yay!" Leon picked up the paper. On the paper was notes: A V A V ( OOT notes) Leon reached back and pulled out his ocarina.  
  
"How can you tell what those notes mean?"  
  
"Dunno. I'm gunnu try to play it." Leon practiced the song almost a hundred times, not quite getting it right each time.   
  
"How long is this going to take?" Neo whined  
  
"Hold on, I think I've almost got it." Leon tried the song again and again until he finally got the notes right. The sound of a harp almost seemed to accompany the ocarina as the melody was played. The notes echoed through the halls until the sound died away. A blue circle of light suddenly shot down from the ceiling where Leon and Neo were standing. Leon went blind from the bright light and shut his eyes tight. He felt himself being lifted and he fell unconscious. Neo also had his eyes closed but stayed awake. The levitated up and vanished with the blue light.  
  
  
  
Castle Grounds  
  
Dameon moans, "Is it morning yet..................Hey, anyone there?" Dameon sat up rubbing his eyes and noticed that he was alone. He scanned around and noticed Leons quiver was missing and his arrows were all laying on the ground. "Probably went for a walk." Dameon mumbled to himself. "I'll just go look for a mid night sna........." Dameon was interrupted by a sudden blue light shooting down from the sky. He had to close his eyes from the bright light. Dameon opened his eyes back up as the light died out and saw Leon and Neo vaporize into the air.   
  
"Were back." Leon said.  
  
"Whoa, where were you?" Dameon walked over to them.  
  
"We saw a fairy fly into the castle and followed it."  
  
"And you just left me here!"   
  
"Umm, we didn't want to wake you up." Leon lied.  
  
"What was the fairy doing there?"  
  
"It was Zelda's messenger." Leon then explained every thing that happened.  
  
"So you know the Song of Time now?"  
  
"Yup, and now we can go to the forest."  
  
"When should we go?" Neo asked.  
  
"Now."  
  
"Now?"   
  
"Now."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes already! You coming?" Leon asked while picking up his now organized arrows. Dameon made a slight nod. So the three walked back to the border, Leon and Neo gabbing away, Dameon silent.   
  
"Here I go." Leon pulled out his ocarina and played the Song of Time, which he now knew by memory. The last note drifted off into space until it was gone. A crystal door then appeared and a bridge was formed by stars.   
  
"Cool." Neo exclaimed in amazement.   
  
"Who should go first." Leon asked. "Well it doesn't count for Neo since he's flying, how 'bout you." Leon asked. Dameon just looked away.  
  
"Oooook, then I'll go." Leon slowly stepped onto the bridge with one foot and noticed the path was solid. He walked across and the two others followed. The path wasn't long and they soon reached the forest.   
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Neo asked.  
  
"Anything." Leon simply replied. They continued walking through the forest and found not one form of life besides the plants.  
  
"This forest is creepy." Neo shuddered.  
  
"Yah, there aren't any animals at all, not even bugs." Leon said.  
  
"Look there's a clearing up ahead." Dameon pointed to a small treeless field. The clearing was dead silent and shaded by trees. The trees didn't shade the whole field though, but left a small circle of light. Directly in the middle of the light was a pedestal with the triforce etched into it. Stuck inside the stone was a sword.  
  
Up a tree in the clearing  
  
"Sire, sire, there are intruders in the clearing." a deku scrub said quickly to the king deku.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that." the king replied.  
  
"Should I get our troops."  
  
"No, that won't be needed."  
  
"What do you mean sire?"  
  
"I have gotten a telepathic message from Zelda saying that the boy down there has permission to enter the forest."  
  
"First of all, who's Zelda, second of all, what if the boy pulls out the sword.?"  
  
"Zelda is supposedly one of the sages of Hyrule. She said she felt he would be the one to destroy Ganon and that he had permission to pull out the sword."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa, that's the Master Sword." Leon said as he ran up to the pedestal. "Apparently Link never was here, if he was he would have taken the sword."  
  
"How is light shining through the trees if it's the middle of the night."  
  
"Who cares." Dameon said.  
  
"How rude."  
  
"For some reason I have the erg to pull the sword out." Leon said softly  
  
"Than go ahead." Neo retorted.  
  
"Hmm, okay." Leon threw off his quiver (because it was heavy), stepped onto the pedestal, placed his hands carefully onto the hilt, flexed his legs, and pulled the sword up. The sword remained in the stone and Leon yelped from a sting that shot into his hands.  
  
"Ow, I must have not pulled hard enough. I'm a little tired."  
  
"Nice excuse." Neo and Dameon said in unison.  
  
"Jinx." they said together.  
  
"Double jinx." Neo said before Dameon could react.  
  
"CURSES!" Dameon shouted to the sky.  
  
"Would you shut up!" Leon hopped back onto the pedestal, placed his hands carefully onto the hilt, flexed his legs, pulled the sword up, and............. the sword slipped out of the stone into Leons hands. A strong force pulled them all back and the sword shot out a strong glow. Light shot out of the blade forcing Leon to the ground. The clearing lit up and the three heard birds chirping.  
  
"Holy crap! That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Leon gasped for breath.  
  
"All the animals have returned." Neo said.  
  
"And the forest is now more alive." Dameon explained. It was true, all of the plants now seemed more lively and colorful.  
  
"This sword is awesome." Leon said while they all got back up.  
  
"To bad you don't have a sheath for it." Neo pointed out.  
  
"I guess I can carry it until I get one." Leon replied.  
  
"We should get some rest now." Dameon said.  
  
"This forest isn't to big, we could probably make it back to the castle and rest there."  
  
"Yeh, I still think this forest is creepy." Neo said. The three walked out of the clearing and eventually got out of the forest. They got back to the castle and soon dosed off. One time during the night Neo had woken up and thought he saw the blue fairy flying toward the forest, but he figured he was dreaming and went back to sleep. They slept the rest of the night and woke up early in the morning. They gathered a small breakfast and got ready to head back to the town.   
  
"Dammit," Leon swore, "I left my quiver in the clearing."  
  
"You can get another one."  
  
"It had all my arrows in it."  
  
"Smart move. I guess we should go back than." Neo sighed. Leon played the song once again and they walked back into the forest. They navigated through the forest and were almost at the clearing. Leon was about to step into the clearing when he noticed that deku scrubs were gathered in the field. Then quickly someone came into view. The person had a blue fairy and was walking down an isle made by the scrubs. It was Link  
  
Soooooo, any good? It took me long to type. I have apparently been busy (yay, I have a life). Please review, I need some characters. I will probably use all of the characters submitted. If too many are sent in I'll take the first ones. First com first serve. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4: The Town

Chapter four: To the Kokori Forest  
  
Authors Note: Congrats to guywhoreadsfanfic. Your character will appear this chapter. Also, to  
  
pikapikapika, your character may only be in one or two chapters since kokoris can't leave the  
  
forest. If you want you can submit another character.  
  
  
  
In the forest  
  
Leon had just gone back into the forest to retrieve his quiver when he ran into Link. The  
  
two got acquainted and started a conversation. Dameon stayed quiet and didn't say a word. Neo,  
  
who was acting shy around Navi, hid behind Leon.   
  
"So you pulled out the Master Sword?" Link questioned.  
  
"Yup." Leon replied.  
  
"Umm........... did you have permission?"  
  
"Well, not really."  
  
"So you just walked on up and pulled it?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Did any deku scrubs happen to ambush you?"  
  
"Nope, there wasn't a single living thing in the forest, that is, until I pulled the sword."  
  
"You mean the whole forest was empty until the sword was pulled?"  
  
"In a way, yes."  
  
"Alright then.................... so can I have the sword?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"But I'm the one who was supposed to pull it. You just got there first."  
  
"You snooze, you lose." Leon said in a mocking voice and started to walk away.  
  
"Hang on a sec! I need that sword!"  
  
"And what would be your reason?"  
  
"Well first of all, the goddesses sent me to retrieve it and destroy Ganon, and second of  
  
all....."  
  
"Whoa, what did you say about Ganon!" Leon yelled.  
  
"He's returned and has made a base in Hyrule Field." Link said simply in a calm voice.  
  
"And how am I supposed to believe that?"  
  
"Are you a total idiot!? Haven't you noticed that the Hyrule has been split, the sages have  
  
disappeared, the sky has been black for who knows how long, and the cuccos have been doing  
  
the macarena. (points to cuccos doing macarena), He was bound to attack  
  
sometime!"  
  
"Well sorry."  
  
"My second reason is that I don't have a sword with me."  
  
"Well you should'a brought a spare."  
  
"Do you have a spare?"  
  
"Well, as a matter a fact, I do." Leon pulled out Inferno.  
  
"So there, I'll just take the Master Sword. You already have a sword."  
  
"Hey, you can't do that!" And they continued arguing for a very long time.  
  
Meanwhile, during the argument  
  
"What are you hiding from?" Dameon asked Neo.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Neo replied suspiciously.  
  
"It's that fairy girl, isn't it?"   
  
"Umm........"  
  
"Go up and introduce yourself."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Okay." Dameon quickly walked toward Neo and swiftly scooped him into his hands. He  
  
trudged over to the fairy, who was watching the argument, and set Neo free. "Excuse me, my  
  
friend's fairy, Neo, would like to umm....... speak with you.  
  
"And what is it he has to say?" Navi asked.  
  
"Umm...........uhhhhhhhhh...........well.............I was just.........maybe.........wondering if  
  
you could ummmm........"  
  
"Here, lets see, I believe he's trying to say, what's your name."  
  
"Yah, right, that's exactly what I was about to say."  
  
"Navi." Navi replied noticing that she could easily embarrass the little sucker. "And what  
  
would a man like you want to know that for." She said in a high pitched, girly voice. Navi  
  
blinked and Dameon caught on.  
  
"Umm..........let's see.........I........"  
  
"Oh, I know what he's trying to say. He thinks your hot and he wants to ........." Neo  
  
rammed Dameon with all his strength and he fell to the ground.  
  
"What was it he was going to say?" Navi asked, hardly able to keep in the laughs.  
  
"Umm..........do you wanna go out with me?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Uh yah."  
  
"Why, I'd love to."  
  
"Really."  
  
"NO!" Navi and Dameon burst into laughter as Neo stared in disbelief. Dameon was  
  
cracking up and Navi was rolling on the ground from laughter.  
  
"Nice.......one...........hahaha" Dameon managed to get out, still laughing.  
  
"Yeh, wasn't it."  
  
"Laugh while you can. I'll get you back one day."  
  
"Even if you do, you still won't regain your dignity."  
  
"So................"  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Link ended up convincing Leon in giving him the sword (not exactly sure how), and Neo  
  
had gotten over the prank that was pulled on him (not really). "So exactly what do you plan on  
  
doing with the sword?" Leon questioned.  
  
"You still won't give up. The sword is mine." Link replied.  
  
"I'm serious, what are you going to use it for."  
  
"To destroy Ganon."  
  
"But, how?"  
  
"Well I'll either slice him into bits or jam it in his head, why?."  
  
"No, not that way, I mean, how are you going to get to his tower. It's guarded by dark  
  
magic."  
  
"Ohhhh, that, I need to free the sages and get them to work together to vaporize the  
  
barrier."  
  
"OOOOOOOOO........vaporize.....big word, gunnu have to see that." Neo said in awe.  
  
"Yah, vaporize. I guess I'll be leaving now, I'm going to be visiting Saria in the forest."  
  
"Hey, were coming with you." Leon said.  
  
"You are?" Link said in disbelief.  
  
"We are?" Dameon and Neo said in unison.  
  
"Of course we are."  
  
"Well I won't be able to come this time." Dameon said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have.............uhhh...........thhhhhhhings to attend to."  
  
"Whatever. I'll just have Andy come."  
  
"No, not Andy, anything but Andy.......................... who's Andy." Neo screamed.  
  
"Oh, he's an old friend of mine. He's about my age, dark hair that looks kinda like  
  
Link's, wears a white tunic, quiet, sorta secretive, has a sword and bow, ring any bells."  
  
"Yuuuuu..." Neo started nodding, "uuuuuuuuuuu....no."  
  
"Well anyway, you don't know him. Is it okay with you.?" Leon looked at Link.  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"I guess I'm leaving. See ya'." Dameon walked away toward the town. Awkward silence  
  
followed and everything was silent.   
  
"Soooo....... I never really got your name." Leon asked Navi, trying to start a  
  
conversation.  
  
"Navi." she answered.  
  
"Oh. It's a nice name."  
  
"Um, thanks."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Fine weather we're having."  
  
"Give me a break." Link interrupted. "Since there's nothing to do, let's get ready to  
  
leave."  
  
"Fine by me." Neo said, glad that the awkward silence had passed. They all gathered there  
  
belongings and walked back toward the town. During the walk both Leon and Link told each  
  
other what had happened during there search for the master sword. Eventually they reached the  
  
market place and by now it was about 3:00.  
  
"Let's gather supplies here. Then we'll rest the night and set out in the morning." Link  
  
directed.  
  
"Fine by me." Neo said.  
  
"I'll go look for Andy." After that they split up, Neo went alone, Navi went with Link,  
  
and Leon went searching for his friend. Leon walked up the market bypassing all the merchants  
  
trying to make him stop to buy something. He did eventually stop to buy something though,  
  
arrows.   
  
"Get your arrows, elements of all sorts, restock your quivers." the merchant yelled. Leon  
  
walked up and looked up at the choices.   
  
"What have you got here." Leon asked.  
  
"We have, fire, ice, water, geothermal....."  
  
"Whoa, geothermal!"  
  
"Yes, they're as hot as lava."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Also we've got, grass, ground, dark, light, shadow, spirit, bomb, and psychic."  
  
"I'll take 2 of each." Leon said since he couldn't choose.  
  
"That'll be 100 rupees." the merchant said. Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out  
  
five red rupee. "Nice doing business with you!"  
  
"Thanks!" Leon yelled to the man as he walked away. Feeling good about the fact that he  
  
had new arrows, Leon walked at a little faster pace. After a few minutes Leon reached his  
  
destination, the center of town. Here in the center of town there were more merchants, fire  
  
breathers, magicians, and all sorts of entertainment. Leon also knew this as his friend, Andy's,  
  
home. Almost every day when they were little, Andy and Leon would play there. Leon searched  
  
around through the crowd. Leon was being pushed around by all the people and couldn't see a  
  
thing. Suddenly he saw through the crowd, a person playing an ocarina. It was Andy.  
  
"Excuse me, pardon me, outta my way." Leon was exasperated. Finally he gave up and  
  
shoved the person next to him. Incidently this person was a fat lady. She fell and rolled through  
  
the square. She crashed into the fire breathers who set the stage on fire. Everyone ran screaming  
  
from the burning stage.  
  
Meanwhile, in Andy's point of view  
  
Andy is playing his ocarina and people are watching him and throwing money. Suddenly  
  
Andy hears screaming.  
  
"Ahhh, the stage is burning."   
  
Andy stops playing and walks to his house. "Apparently Leon has come to visit." He  
  
chuckled to himself.   
  
"Hi there."  
  
"Hi Leon." Andy said while putting away his ocarina.  
  
"How'd you know it was me."  
  
"Believe me, you've burned that stage down before."  
  
"Well it wasn't my fault the people wouldn't let me through."  
  
"Whatever, so what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well actually I came to ask you something." Leon explained everything that happened.  
  
"Hell ya, I'd love to come."  
  
"Why are you so excited?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Andy had always been so secretive. Leon found out that his family was part of some kind  
  
of secret group who hated evil. Andy had no parents so apparently the group had been  
  
discovered and Ganon had each of the members killed. Leon never understood why he never  
  
talked about it though. He just couldn't see why Andy would deny his parents, they were doing a  
  
good thing.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Andy asked.  
  
"Why don't you ever talk about your parents? Wasn't the group they were in good.?"  
  
"Yes, but you don't know the whole story."  
  
"Can you tell it to me?"  
  
"No, not now. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Will you ever tell me?"  
  
"Maybe."Andy then walked upstairs to his bedroom and gathered his belongings. He  
  
grabbed his sword and arrows. He walked back down and picked up his ocarina. "Come on lets  
  
go."   
  
"We have to find the others first. Hey, where'd Neo go? He was supposed to come with  
  
me. I guess he wanted to explore the town alone."  
  
"Where should we meet them?" Andy asked.  
  
"I guess by the entrance to the forest." The two of them navigated through the city and  
  
soon made it to the border closest to the forest. They had determined that the forest was  
  
southeast of the town so they were at the southeast border.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, with Neo  
  
  
  
"I hope Leon doesn't mind that I ditched him." Neo said to himself. He was on a mission,  
  
he was going to the fairy store.   
  
Fairy's don't usually have weapons, but they can use magic. Fairy magic was extremely  
  
rare and it was therefore, expensive, very expensive. Neo had a lot of money saved up though.  
  
He first stopped by the bank and took out 300 rupees.  
  
"That's a lot o' dough there Neo." the banker, who was Neo's friend, said.  
  
"I'm heading over to the fairy shop." Neo said, collecting his money.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, thanks." Neo zoomed away with his money and headed toward the fairy shop. He  
  
reached the fairy shop and looked at the items that were for sale. There was the following:  
  
1. Multicolored powders that would change the color of a fairy's light.  
  
2. Red, blue, yellow and green gems that had the powers of there corresponding elements (red-  
  
fire, blue-water, yellow-electricity, and green wind.)  
  
3. Cloaking dust.  
  
4. Recovery powder.  
  
5. A drink that will turn them human temporarily. Comes in multiple kinds, one for each race.  
  
6. Other random doo-dads.   
  
Neo picked out a red yellow and green gem, 3 cloaking dusts, a few grams of recovery  
  
powder, a Zora drink, and since he couldn't help himself, a super fairy bobble head. He brought  
  
everything up to the register and the total came to 237 rupees. He put the things in a small bag,  
  
and was off. After depositing the rest of the money he decided to meet up with everyone by the  
  
border closest to the Kokori forest.  
  
Meanwhile, with Link and Navi  
  
"So, where do you wanna go?" Navi asked.  
  
"I gotta date." Link said flatly, appearing to be looking for something, or someone.  
  
"Ha, yah right. With who?"  
  
"Zelda."  
  
"O, you to are still seeing each other. Didn't all the sages disappear or something."  
  
"Yah, but she uses her power so she can see me every now and then."  
  
"Aww........ how sweet."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"So, where are you going to meet her?"  
  
"I am afraid I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Remember the last time I told you. You came and followed us. That's a flashback way  
  
to disturbing to think of."  
  
"Oh yah, I remember. You know, before that whole event I never knew you could do  
  
that.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know, that thing where you twist your head all the way around and your arms  
  
twitch."  
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen. I'm leaving now, bye."  
  
  
  
Two hours later when everybody has finished preparing  
  
Everyone got reacquainted and Leon introduced them all to Andy  
  
"Andy Link, Link Andy, Andy Navi, Navi Andy, Neo Andy, Andy Neo." Leon said  
  
extremely fast. "There now we all know each other." Leon put on a gay smile. *cricket chirps*  
  
"So how are we gunnu get there." Andy asked after a long moment of very awkward  
  
silence.  
  
"Watch this." Leon pulled out his ocarina and played the Song of Time. A doorway  
  
appeared in front of them and a bridge of light guided the way to the forest.  
  
"How did it know to go to the forest?" Neo asked.  
  
"Probably cause that's the closest world we were near."  
  
"Any way, lets go." Link said.  
  
They all marched across on the path of light. This time it was a little more frightening for  
  
Leon and Link because the path was longer, but Andy was terrified. They had a bit more of a  
  
scenic trip this time though. They all saw the tower that stood where Lon lon ranch once was. A  
  
purple/black mist shrouded the whole tower and a lightning storm was raging inside. All sorts of  
  
monstrous sounds could be heard and some could be seen. Everyone was silent while it was in  
  
view. They were all staring in disbelief as they passed. They were all pretty much quiet the  
  
whole way.  
  
Authors note: I know it was short and took a long time to type but I have a life you know. I had a  
  
creative breakdown right after I submitted chapter 3. Reveiws are always inspirational though.  
  
R&R ~bluenintendo  
  
P.S. I'm going to need a goron character for Death Mountain. So if your creating a character,  
  
please consider a goron. Also I will need a gerudo. I have already created a zora, he's in my  
  
profile. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle of the Deku

Chapter 5: The Battle of the Deku

Author's note: Whoa, 5 chapters, that's like, half of ten. Finally, I have some original characters.

Thank you to magnum326 for submitting a character. This chapter won't be as much humor, but

more Action/Adventure. There's a little drama on Andy's part also. Oh yah, I wanted to mention, Dameon

isn't gone forever. He'll be back either next chapter or the one after. Also, to EAT ME, I'm not sure I'll be able to use

your character, Joe Hotdog. He's way to random and strange. And your hearing this from a

random guy. I actually did like your character and was grateful for the review but I think your

character would kinda throw off the somewhat seriousness of my story. I'm sorry. I still need a

Goron though, to all you reviewers (cricket chirps (I like that sound effect)).

On the Bridge of Light Leading to the Kokori Forest

"You know, Leon, we never stopped to rest." Andy pointed out.

"Oh, yah. Are you guys tired? We could sleep here." Leon asked.

"You actually think I would want to sleep on some mysterious bridge going over some

infinite void. It's kind of a frightening thought." Link yelled.

"Yah, I know, that's how I felt when they got rid of my plastic bed liner." Neo said

quietly. "It gets me all choked up when I think of it."

"Oookay." Link said inching away from Neo.

"So what's the plan for when we reach the forest?" Leon asked Link.

"Sleep."Andy shouted.

"Yes, first sleep. Then we'll have to try and find Saria. After we've found her, Leon will

play that song to free her. After that we'll return to the town and then plan on how to free the

next sage."

"Whoa, it's really that simple?" Navi said in awe.

"Well, actually, no."Link said. "In order to find Saria we have to travel through the

Forest Temple, navigate through dozens of rooms, find the boss key, and destroy the boss."

"I CALL HEART PIECE!" Andy shouted. Everyone stared blankly at him. Andy cleared

his throat, "sorry."

"How long do you think all that will take?" Navi asked.

"I dunno. Hey look there's the forest." Link pointed to the entrance of the forest coming

into veiw. The all ran to the rest of the way and stopped at the entrance.

"Can we just walk in?" Neo asked.

"No, there's an invisible kon-fu- fighting ape guarding it." Link said sarcastically.

"Was it obvious or something?" Neo asked. "So your saying that anyone could walk in-"

"Well......." Link interrupted

"Your saying it has no protection." Neo said starting to yell.

"No..." Link said getting a little upset.

"So, was it obvious, was it?" Neo shouted. The forest was actually guarded by its border,

requiring Leon to use his ocarina. By now everyone was inside the forest wondering what Neo was doing to poor Link.

Link said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Neo then left him there feeling selfishly good about himself.

Neo caught up with the others quickly.

"You just left him there." Leon said.

"How cold." Andy put in.

"I had to dis him, I hate it when people use sarcasm for something that's so unobvious."

Neo replied. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from deeper in the forest and they saw Link.

They ran toward him wondering how the hell he had passed them.

"How did you do that?" Navi asked in disbelief.

"We thought you were still on the bridge." Leon explained, noticing that Neo winked to

Link. Neo started laughing and Link caught on.

"What happened here that we are all missing?" Andy finally asked having to yell over

Neo and Link's laughter.

"Here, I'll explain." Neo said cutting Link off. "First of all, we had this planned for a

very long time. Just before, when I left Leon, I went to the fairy store and purchased many

things. One of the items was a potion allowing me to take any Hylian form I chose. Link gave

me a sample of his DNA, hair. What you saw was me being Link and a glowing ball that Link

controlled with his fishing hook. The voices were tape recorded."

"So you tricked us?" Navi asked.

"Yup." Neo replied.

After everyone got over the "joke", they continued forth. Leon, on the other hand told

Neo to hold on.

"You just made all that up didn't you." Leon said.

"Most of it." Neo replied.

"So Link really was crying...." the two suddenly exploded in laughter but Leon stopped

laughing suddenly. "Then how was he ahead of us?"

"Because we really did plan everything." Neo then flew away trying to catch up to the

others, while whistling a tune.

"But, but." Leon said not understanding what just happened. "Everything I know is a lie!" he yelled to the sky.

And now for a break

I highly doubt you understand what just happened so I will try to explain. Link had been totally

dissed and when he strangely reappeared from in front of them Neo explained that everything had

been a preplanned prank. Then Leon stopped him because he noticed that Link didn't seem to

know that Neo had planned this so called "prank" and asked him if he had just made it all up to

make Link not look like an idiot. Neo said that he had made it up. Leon then wondered how Link

had gotten ahead and Neo said that they really did plan the prank. So the choices are...

A) Neo really did plan everything with Link and it had all been acting when Link seemed

to not catch on when Neo was explaining the joke.

B) Neo hadn't had anything planned but was just trying to not make Link not look like a

crybaby ( which is doubtful), and Link had just amazingly caught up (which is also doubtful).

C) I have no freakin' idea and my head still hurts.

Choose one and submit it with review. Results will be posted in chapter 6. Bye the way, just because it never said Neo bought a Hylian drink in chap. 4 doesn't mean he didn't.

Back to the Story

Leon caught back up with the others after he got over the confusion and all that just happened was now a thing in the past. After some sleep they navigated through the forest with Link in the lead. They swerved through the trees swiftly wondering how Link managed to remember the way. They tried asking but he just replied with "because." After what seemed like an hour they took a rest.

"Are we there yet." Andy whined who hadn't said a word since.

"Maybe. I'm pretty sure we're at least half way. To tell the truth, I'm not exactly positive on the way there. I haven't been here in ages. " Link admitted.

"So, were lost." Andy said.

"Well, yah, pretty much." Link said.

A/N I'm using sound effects for this part.

SFX: whoosh

"What was that!" Leon jumped.

SFX: Snap (twig breaking)

"Something's there!" Link said this time.

"I didn't here anything." Navi said.

"Me neither."Neo put in.

"Or me." Andy said also.

"Oh, there's something out there.

SFX: Kaw, Kaw

SFX: Pitter Patter.

SFX: Krunch (of leaves)

"What is it?" Link wondered.

SFX: SCRATCH

"Look there!" Andy pointed to a tree. "No there. There"

SFX: Whoosh

Everyone suddenly closed in as dark shadows emerged from the trees. "Deja vu." Link whispered to Navi. The dark shadows got closer and closer until they formed a small circle surrounding the group. The deku scrubs were not alone though, deku babas started shooting out of the ground screaming in a high pitched voice.

"We can take them." Leon told everyone while pulling out his bow. Link unsheathed the master sword and Andy pulled out his sword.

The deku scrubs were the first to attack. The pelted them with hundreds of blinding deku nuts.

"Drop down and close your eyes!" Link shouted. They all listened and fell to the ground as the whole forest turned a blinding white color. The deku babas hadn't expected the light and were temporarily blinded. Leon jumped up and shot a fire arrow directly at one of the deku babas. It wailed blindly and flailed about as its head burned up. The flame died after it turned the stem to ash and by that time Leon had already shot an arrow at another. Two, three, four more were killed, Leon, by now, had developed a pattern of turning slightly, reaching back for an arrow, and shooting it.

Link went after the scrubs instead. He slashed away killing two right away. Three more surrounded him shooting deku seeds. Link deflected the first two with his shield and the last one bounced of his sword, backfiring it and hitting one of the scrubs squared in the head. It ran away in pain but Link gave it no mercy and swiftly pulled out his long shot. He aimed it at a tree, grappled and slammed into the poor defenseless scrub. The other two came running at Link hoping to avenge there friend's death, but Link pulled out the Master sword again and took a hard clean swing slicing both of their heads.

Andy sat in terror as his friends battled the deku scrubs and was to afraid to even pick up his sword. "So this is what it was like, war." Andy remembered his parents and the horrible thing they had done. He wouldn't let Ganon's forces kill another one of his friends. Still, he was scared. "What are you waiting for?" he asked him self. Summoning his courage, Andy stood up and lifted his sword. He charged after the deku scrubs at full speed and shut his eyes as he blindly hacked away. After about ten swings Andy opened his eyes, they lied there dead, about ten or twenty scrubs were motionless, sprawled on the ground. Andy noticed more coming at him, angrier then ever, and he continued fighting.

Navi thought they were defenseless, but she didn't know about Neo's newly purchased fairy weapons. "What do we do?" she asked.

"Here, catch." Neo tossed the yellow gem at Navi and she caught it. "It shoots lightning."

Navi aimed it at one of the deku babas and saw as a huge steak of lightning shot at the plant. Its hold body shook in a violent way as it experienced horrible shock. Suddenly its whole body was overcome by a spasm and it twitched and jerked madly. "Whoa, that's cool!" Navi continued torturing the scrubs with her gem.

Neo kept the red stone for himself knowing the deku scrubs were vulnerable to fire. He wasn't sure how it worked but from watching Navi use hers he figured it worked automatically. Neo aimed closely at one of the unsuspecting deku babas and a streak of fire shot out. The flame came out in a long stream devouring the enemy. He aimed it at a large group of them and watched as they helplessly burned.

Leon continued shooting deku babas, but more seemed to continue growing back. An idea came to mind just then. Leon first took out a water arrow and shot it at the ground making a puddle. After that he froze the puddle. Then he shot a psychic arrow at the ice making it slightly levitate under Leons control. He took a ground arrow and used it to make a path in the dirt going around the circle of babas. Finally he put away his bow, pulled out his dagger and hopped onto the levitating ice chunk. After gaining proper balance Leon steadied his blade and made the ice block shoot forward . It zoomed around the track as Leon held out his dagger. The sharp blade sliced each of the deku babas he passed. After going around only twice, they were all dead. Leon dragged his foot over the edge and slowed down to a stop. "I love messin' with the elements." he said to himself.

Link had done a great deal of damage to the deku army and was beginning to tire. He'd killed at least 20 but they kept sending in reinforcements. Links swing was slowing down and more scrubs were charging in. With his last ounce of energy, Link swung powerfully killing all of the 5 coming at him. The deku scrubs were almost depleted and Link noticed that Leon had done a great job at the babas when howls were heard. A wild pack of wolfos came rushing in at them with blood shot eyes. The largest one, probably the leader of the pack spotted Link and ran at him. Link tried to block the wolf that had come at him with his shield and was struggling for his dropped sword. It pounced on Links forcing him to the ground. Its snapped at him and tried to get past the shield. It scratched at Links arms, and then knocked his shield out of grip. Links right arm was terribly bleeding and needed treating. Link tried to get the hound off of him and was almost ready to pass out from exhaustion. For about only ten seconds Link was lying there defenseless as the wolf tore him to pieces but for him it seemed like eternity. Link thought he was a dead duck until he noticed that there was no extra weight on him anymore. He tried to get up to see what happened but a sudden shock of pain kept him on the ground. He, then, went unconscious.

Andy was fighting vigorously and hadn't tired out a bit. He noticed that a sudden pack of wolves appear out of the forest and ran to Leon. "Where did they come from?" He asked.

"I have no idea, they just rushed in."

"What should we do?"

"I'll shoot at them with my arrows and you go charge in with your sword."

"Okay!" Andy ran toward one of wolfos and raised his sword. The wolf tried to jump at him but Andy moved to the side quickly and managed to slice it in mid air. It yelped as blood gushed out of a huge gash in its side. Andy charged and tried to take another wack at it. Angry at him, the wolfos used its last bit of life to rip him to pieces. It wasn't going to let Andy live by any means possible. Andy dodged as it trashed about. First from his right, he dived back. Then from the front, he ducked. Finally from behind, the wolfos sprinted at full speed, its eyes glaring. It jumped at Andy's head, but he ducked quickly and raised his blade. The metal struck it directly in the nose, cutting its whole face. Instantly, the wolf died. Andy looked at the maimed hound and almost passed out. After taking two big breaths he looked around. "Oh no, Links in trouble!" Andy rushed over to the struggling Link and kicked the large wolf off of him. It fell to the ground surprised from the unsuspected attacker. No sooner had it seen Andy when it felt a sharp blade cut through its ribs. Andy pulled out his sword and watched as the wolf run away in pain and then 5 seconds later drop. He rushed over to Link who was now being treated by Neo.

Neo and Navi were still shooting at the dekus and keeping at a safe distance. As they continued to shoot their elemental beams, both of them noticed that the gems were getting dimmer. After about 20 shots each, both went pale and stopped working. "What gives?" Navi asked in disappointment.

"I guess they need time to recharge. Lets go see if we can help elsewhere." Neo replied. At that time they both noticed that Link was unconscious and that his right arm was injured. Neo and Navi rushed to him. "What happened?" Neo asked Link. (No response) "Well duh, he's asleep." Neo reached into his storage poach and took a pinch of recovery powder. He sprinkled it onto Links arm and then took the last few specs and tossed them into the air. The wound slowly closed and disappeared but Link still lay unconscious. Just then Andy ran over.

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"Well, Link had a huge gash on his right arm so I healed it with recovery powder I got from the fairy market." Neo replied.

"Let me see if I can help."

MEANWHILE, DURING LINK'S RECOVERY

Leon looked over and saw that everyone else was trying to help Link so he decide to try and finish off the rest of the wolfos. There were only two left now and Leon went after the smaller one. He reached back and felt an ice arrow. It was lined up and aimed. Leon let go and watched as it made contact will the wolf turning it into a wolf-sickle (I hate puns, don't you?). Leon looked for the last one but couldn't find it. He suddenly noticed it creeping up on Neo. "Neo, look out!" but by then the wolf had pounced on Neo. His storage poach flew out of his hand and all of his transformation vials fell out, one was the new one, and the others were previously purchased. The wolfos' empty stomach got distracted by the drinks and it jumped over to the magic potions. It drank all of them. The wolf started to under take a transformation. It first began to gain the Kokori body shape, then its armslegs began to look like a Goron's making it significantly larger. Fins then started to grow out of its back, legs and arms. Finally, a Hylian sword appeared in its hands.

"Nooooooooooooo, they cost me $56.95." Neo shouted.

Leon looked up at the growing mutant, and then at the others. Standing seemed like the only thing he could do. The mutant's sword was long, sharp, and thick. Added with the monsters strength, it was unstoppable. After changing form completely the monstrous wolfos was a little awkward, but as soon as he felt someone swing a sword at his left leg he looked down and recognized Leon. To him, and to all of the deku, Leon was the one who killed more than half of their army, allies, and friends. Knowing that his damage to the wolfos had woken it up Leon, smartly, ran. The giant sword was swung, but Leon was distant enough to not have to dodge it. Multiple attempts were made by the giant mutant but Leon was fast on his legs. Eventually, Leon was driven to a corner. His sword was useless and he didn't have time to shoot an arrow. The long Hylian blade was ready to avenge the deku deaths. Leon shut his eyes tightly trembling. Through his shut eyelids Leon saw a white flash and thought he was on the other side. Slowly he opened his eyes, but what he saw was much different that what he expected.

A small Kokori boy was running through the forest, happy as can be. His name was Jeffery and had lived in the forest all his life. Even though he wasn't the adventurous type, he still like to explore the forest. Sometimes he would bring a map that he made, and try to go farther than what he had charted so he could add what he discovered. Today he was just on a nice leisure walk though. He looked at his map and noticed where he was. After walking for a good amount of time he stopped next to a fairly large boulder and sat on it. He took a large breath and look around him. This was his favorite spot in the entire forest, and he would always come here for a rest. He relaxed and listened to the sounds of the forest.

SFX: chirp chirp, cricket cricket, tweet tweet, ROAR, SCREECH.

Jeffery jumped up from the loud noises and wondered what the heck was going on. He moved over to where the noise was coming from and cleared some shrubs. His map had shown a deku nest and when Jeffery looked at the clearing all he saw was the remains of one. There were dead deku bodies, a mutant wolfos attacking a young Hylian boy, and another boy and two fairies trying to revive a someone wearing a Kokori tunic. Jeffery had recently had no fun and from the lack of adventure now a days, the young Kokori took advantage of the battle now going on. Even though he was unarmed he picked up a deku nut and chucked it at the large wolfos/goron/kokori/zora/hylian. A light flashed and the creature backed away from the Hylian boy rubbing its eyes. Jeffery pulled out a deku stick and bravely ran toward the beast. The stick repeatedly whacked against the monster, and since Jeffery was smart, he knew that he shouldn't hit the rock solid goron legs, unlike Leon's attempt. He instead damaged the weaker kokori body, and did much more damage. Jeffery pulled out another deku nut from his pocket and backed away. The flash once again blinded the "thing" and it fell to the ground. The deku stick was broken now, from all of the damage, so Jeffery dropped it and started to shoot deku seeds with his slingshot. Sadly, the young Kokori had horrible aim. The deku nut affect had worn off and the mutant started to come at him. "Here," Leon shouted to Jeffery, "take this." Leon threw him a deku stick. "Jam it into it's body, I have an idea."

"Ok." Jeffrey replied feeling a little awkward about the violent approach of jamming the stick into the mutant. Jeffrey charged at it and right before it could swing at him his did what Leon had told him to do. No sooner had Jeffrey let go o the deku stick when Leon shot a geothermal arrow at the stick. The stick caught fire and burned down. The monsters insides were now burnt and it yelped in pain. Leon took his final geothermal arrow and shot this one at its head. As it howled in agony Leon amputated each of the limbs. 10 minutes later, nothing was left but a pile of blood and ash.

A/N: Yes, I know, it was a little sickening at the end. Oh well, I felt that the story needed some excitement. Finally I've typed 5 chapters, yah. R&R bluenintendo


	6. Chapter 6: Dameon's Past

Chapter 6: Dameon's Past

Authors Note: So, did you like the different change pace in my story. With all that fighting, and not as much humor. Well I kinda thought that chapter 5 was the easiest chapter I've ever written but I'll still have chapters like the previous ones for all you humor fans. I was originally planning to complete the forest temple in this chapter but I'm probably not going to even have them enter it yet. Oh yeah, anyone know what the plural is for stalfos?

Link tried to lift his head but it ached horribly. Thoughts swirled in his mind. "What happened to the dekus? Are the others alright? My arm is killing me." During the cloud of thoughts leading to unconsciousness Link heard a mutant roar. He heard Leon screaming for help and could almost feel the fright from the others. Darkness swallowed him and he couldn't wake up. Suddenly a large scream was heard, freeing Link from his dream land. His heavy eyelids eventually gave way and Link had vision. He was alone. Andy, Neo, and Navi were not looking over him. Trying to stand up Link noticed that the cut in his right arm was fully healed and only a small pain was left. After gaining proper balance on his feet, Link look around. Andy, Neo, and Navi were now over by Leon and some Kokori boy. Link walked over to the others.

"So, Jeffrey, where do you live?" Andy asked

"In the village with all the others." Jeffrey replied.

"Could you take us there?"

"We're lost ." Leon added.

"Sure." He answered. After a short pause Jeffrey said, "Hey, he's awake." He pointed to Link.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked Link.

"Yah, I'm fine." Link replied.

"Hi, I'm Jeffrey, you must be Link." Jeffrey introduced himself.

"Hi." After Link and Jeffrey got acquainted the 5 followed Jeffrey toward the Kokori village. They navigated through the forest for about 15 minutes when the guide stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Navi asked noticing that they were still in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, the other Kokori have recently made a new security system. The entrance is really right here but we made a magic barrier that can only be disabled by a lever. The lever is in that tree up there." Jeffrey pointed upward to a large tree that covered the whole area. "Normally I would have a rope to grab onto the switch, but I left it in the village by accident."

"Great, now what do we do?" Neo questioned in a disappointed voice.

"How about we all stand on each others shoulders and have the top person pull the switch." Leon suggested.

"And since it was your smart idea, you can be on top." Andy remarked.

"But, what if I fall." Leon worriedly asked.

"Key word, if." Link said. By then Andy had already chosen a spot for them to climb and Link was on his shoulders. Jeffrey climbed on top of Andy and motioned Leon to follow. Leon walked over and started to get onto the human tower. As he was passing Andy the tower started to wobble. They swayed back and forth and Leon scuttled up. He was about to grab the tree when the "ladder" collapsed. Feeling them start to fall, Leon yelped and jumped up for the branch. They all fell and Leon hung there, 12 feet up, on a branch, alone, and afraid of heights.

"HELP!" Leon screamed. The others looked up and saw him hanging there. After just seeing the look on his face they broke out in laughter. "Hey, its not funny!" Leon yelled.

"Don't you realize we find humor in your misery" Neo replied. "Besides, you can just climb up into the tree."

"Oh, good idea." Leon gave one big heave and pulled himself up into the tree.

Above the whole forest was a whole second layer created by the trees. Leaves created the floor and went evenly across. There was a parallel ceiling that was about 7 feet high and above that was the rest of the leaves. Amazingly the whole leafy floor was solid enough for almost any weight to walk on. Leon also took notice of the wood carved furniture that was must have been carved by the locals. Behind him he noticed a tree with the word "switch" etched in it. A small cave was hollowed out of the tree and inside was a metal lever with a green knob. Knowing that it was obviously the switch they were looking for Leon pulled it forward. A zap sound was heard and the others yelled to him that the entrance was now open.

"How do I get down?" Leon asked.

"There should be an emergency rope up there." Andy answered.

"Oh, here it is." Leon found a coiled rope in the tree with the switch and tied a knot to one of the branches. After sliding down it Leon threw it back up so it was no longer visible. "Hey wait up!" the others stopped while Leon caught up.

"I'll give you all a tour." Jeffrey told them. They all then proceeded toward the first attraction. As they walked in an oddly shaped house Leon glanced at a sign below the window that said "The-Know-It-All Brothers." When they all got inside the house they looked around. The walls were an off white and there was a brown space mat. The only furniture in the one room house was a small table with a chair, a cushioned chair, a stove, a fireplace, and a small double bed. Cooking a fish over the stove was a Kokori boy who looked a lot like Jeffrey.

"This is my house and that's my big brother, Andrew." explained Jeffrey. He then introduced everyone to Andrew.

"Nice to meet you." Andrew said.

"Do you two really "Know-It-All?" asked Link who had also noticed the sign.

"Yup, every single thing there is to know, packed in my brain." Andrew replied.

"E=mc2, the square root of 36 is 6, the release date for The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time was November 1, 1998." Jeffrey quickly said.

As they continued to show off their knowledge, Andy whispered to Leon, "These two are making me fell uncomfortable."

"Me too, what do you say we ditch them." Leon whispered back.

"Wouldn't that be rude?"

"I guess, let me try to cause a distraction so they start a new conversation. I bet I will also be able to prove that they don't know everything." Leon suddenly jumped up and pointed out the window. "Look, there's a Jamaican hedgehog!"

"Ha, you can't trick me," Andrew stopped boasting his knowledge.

"Your right, its just block of mozzarella cheese."

"Whoa, really?" Andrew pulled out a camera and rushed to the door.

"I got you, there is no cheese, you don't know everything! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"No you didn't, look out the window." Andrew told him. Leon looked out and saw the store owner walking around selling cheese.

"CURSES."

"Nice try Leon." Link chuckled.

A/N: Yes, that was random

Meanwhile, during the last scene

"Man is this boring," Neo complained to Navi.

"Yeah, I know. Here, follow me, I have an idea." Navi told him and then rushed out the door. Neo struggled to catch up with her as she zoomed around the village.

"Hold on a sec." Neo shouted to Navi. "Where are we going?"

"Let's just say it's a tour of mine." Then they were off, again. Eventually they reached their first destination, the shop.

"Why are we here?"

"You'll see." Navi replied. They flew through the shop and saw it was empty. "Perfect." she said to herself. Normally sneaking was necessary. They wen over to the far corner in the hut and saw a small door. Finally, they stopped. "Nayru." Navi said while Neo looked around trying to find out what the heck was goin' on. Then a small, muffled, sound was heard behind the door and it opened. At they passed the door opener (a fairy) it made a slight nod. Navi did the same.

Neo followed his tour guide along a tunnel that steeply sloped downwards. The darkness was pitch and the only visible light was the slight glow from the two fairies. Then the underground passage stopped. "A dead end, great." Neo murmured to himself.

"Nayru!" Navi spoke once again, this time a shout. The wall that Neo dreaded to be a dead end suddenly started rising until the walkway was clear. They walked in and the door fell shut behind them, scaring the bajeebers out of Neo. That, of course, wasn't the only thing that shocked the poor little fairy. The room that they just entered was HUGE (compared to a fairy). It was a lit up dome with marble floors and a vast ceiling. In the center was a circular desk and directly above was a holographic 3-D map of Hyrule above and below ground. But what really amazed Neo was that all over the ceiling were tunnels where tons of fairies were going in and out of. "This is our first stop, what we call the fairy web. It links all of Hyrule with a series of underground tunnels. This will also help us get to other destinations."

"How come I didn't know about this?" Neo asked.

"It was built a little after you've left the forest." Navi answered. "Now that you know the password, which is Nayru, you can use the fairy web whenever you please."

"How am I supposed to know where one of the tunnel things are." Neo was quite confused.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to learn."

"Gee, that's helpful."

"Oh, shut up. I was kidding. You can purchase a map at that counter over there." Navi points to the center desk. "They only cost 250 rupees."

"In that case......................... 250 RUPEES!"

"Nah, I'm just kidding again." Navi chuckles to herself.

"Wow, aren't you just the comical one." Neo retorted sarcastically.

Meanwhile, At Hyrule Castle (back to Dameon)

"What to do?" Dameon sighed, he was bored. Dameon had never really had something to do, he just used that as an excuse so's to not have to go to the Kokori forest. Had it been the Kokori beach or the Kokori mountain or anything other than a forest he gladly would have gone, even with Leon. Dameon was deathly afraid of forests. His fright all started when he was little and wandered off into the Forbidden forest only to get lost. He only went the last time because he expected that Leon would give him his rematch if he tagged along. Luckily, when he walked in he was relived to find tat all the other animals where gone. Back when he first ventured into the forest it was stalfos galore. The skeletal creatures sensed his presence as soon as he wandered in. Being only two or three at the time Dameon was completely unaware of the dangers lurking in the forest.

(Flashback)

"Now remember Dameon, don't run off, I'll be back from the market shortly." His mother told him in her soft motherly voice. She then walked over and grabbed her lucky rupee. A while back when Dameon was about one he was just learning to walk and one day he walked out of the house. When his mother found him in the neighbors garden he was holding a strange black rupee. Ever since then she called it her lucky rupee since she was lucky Dameon wasn't hurt. Since that day she brought it wherever she went.

"Yes mom." Dameon whined in a disappointed voice. In his eyes, nothing was better than exploring outside. Dameon was always the loud excited kid and hated having to stay still. His mother kissed him and was off to buy dinner for her only child. Dameon never knew is father, he was mugged by a Gerudo thief and stranded in the desert. When Dameon asked his mother about what happened she always told him that daddy got lost one day and never found his way home. Strangely, the curious boy never questioned that.

After his mother left Dameon tried his best to be patient. He rummaged through all his belongings trying to find something to do. Then, by the power of boredom he was drawn to the open door. Looking out he saw kids running around, free. Temptation took over easily and soon Dameon was running along with the other kids.

After enjoying the "freedom" he started to explore the town. First he went to the general store, then the mask shop, and finally , the farm. Not even seeing that the fence had a purpose Dameon entered the animal pen. Curiosity overcame him as he walked into the stable. Dameon had always loved horseback riding and would always pretend he was galloping across Hyrule field shooting arrows at the stalfos that appear at night. With out any hesitation Dameon found the first horse that appealed to him, struggled to get on, and rode out of the stable. The horse just figured he was another rider and obeyed Dameon's commands. Dameon had the horse trot around for a while, but then got tired of that and skillfully had it jump the fence.

At once the horse realized that it was no longer in a small area but was now allowed to go wherever it pleased. With speeds to fast for Dameon to keep up with the horse. It traveled swiftly and little Dameon couldn't tell where they where as he hung on for dear life. Looking to his left he noticed that they were riding through the field surrounding the castle. For some strange reason the horse suddenly decided to go back to the stable. It turned around instantly and came to a dead stop. Dameon was flung off the horse and watched it gallop off into the horizon. Checking to see where he was Dameon noticed that had been deposited right in front of the Forbidden Forest.

Not sure of what to do Dameon simply decided to walk in. At first the whole forest experience was pretty neat but as he continued on deeper and deeper into the forest things became frightening to him. Strange noises were heard from everywhere around him, many of the plants looked scary to him, and not even the slightest of sunlight could poke through the enormous trees. Also, every now and then he would here a rustle or a twig crack behind him like he was being followed.

It wasn't much later until he meet this follower. Dameon had been pretty calm the whole walk but lost it when he walked past a poisonous looking plant that erupted into a deku baba. Before he knew what was happening he saw a deku seed slam into the attacking predator. Dameon whirled around and saw a small blonde boy in a navy blue tunic holding a slingshot. "Who are you." Dameon's voice was horse from not talking in a long time. He cleared his throat.

"I'm Leon." The boy replied.

"Why did you follow me?" Dameon figured that this kid was talented with a sling shot by looking at his huge bullet bag. That kind could only be won in the town's archery contest.

"Well, I thought you were lonely. I saw you ride that horse, you're a good rider." The little Leon answered.

"For your information, I'm fine on my own." Dameon continued forth.

"Wait!" Leon shouted.

"What?" Dameon was annoyed.

"Can I come with you, I'm lost."

"Fine." The two boys tried to find there way out but never even came close to an exit. Meanwhile, a group of stalfos were hunting the boys down. Both groups searched and searched but one succeeded first, the stalfos. Dameon and Leon had almost reached a clearing, which would turn out to be the exit, when four stalfos shot out of the bushes in front of them. Both boys screamed as the bloodthirsty fiends rushed closer. Leon fired deku seeds at them with his slingshot, and Dameon plucked a deku stick out of the ground. Instead of hitting the stalfos with his stick though, Dameon speared it. There were plenty of deku sticks in the area so the plan worked for a while. One stalfos fell but the other three still tried to get nearer to the boys. As they slowly backed away Leon and Dameon continued to use their defensive plan. After a while another stalfos fell from damage and exhaustion. The two remaining were equipped with a sword and a mace. Dameon used the last stick, and with all his might, he threw it at the mace stalfos which hit it square in the chest. The skeleton fell apart and disintegrated into the ground. Leon was still shooting his seeds but his ammo also eventually depleted. With its sword the creature slashed away madly. Dameon was defenseless and the stalfos was coming right at him.

"Here, catch." Leon threw Dameon his shield. Dameon caught the shield cleanly and guarded himself just in time. The stalfos received a jolt and Leon took the time to attack. The small boy pulled out a small knife he had and thrust it into the skeleton warrior's head. It fell in agony and the boys ran like heck out of the forest. They talked on the way back and were very friendly to each other. They said goodbye as Dameon left into his house.

"Mom, I'm back." Dameon cringed, expecting a scolding. No reply. "Mom?" He walked over to the table and saw a note. Dameon was very bright and was able to just read the message, even at such a young age.

To Dameon,

I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to come back home.

On my way home some Gerudo thieves kidnaped me.

Don't feel sad, I'll always be with you. Maybe sometime,

If the Gerudo let me go I'll come visit you. Be careful.

Love,

Mommy

Dameon read the note and cried. "Mommy!" he kept yelling, but no one answered him. He didn't know how to deal with this, didn't know who's fault it should be. Maybe it was the thieve's faults, or were they just fulfilling orders from their leader. Maybe it was his, he should have listened to his mother and stayed home. But, instead of blaming it on himself or the thieves he blamed it on another person, Leon. He wasn't sure why he did, but he wanted it to be anyone's fault but his own. From that day on Dameon was quiet and never showed much feeling. Why show emotion, who was there to see it. He was alone.

(End of Flashback)

Since he couldn't think of anything to do, Dameon decided to visit his girlfriend, Malon's house,. When Dameon was about five, he and Malon met. Dameon had been living alone and one day Malon had tried to run away at night and met him on the streets. Since then they had been great friends.

When Hyrule had split Malon and her father, Talon, had luckily been in Hyrule Castle Town. There farm had been destroyed by Ganon, so the small family stayed in the town and bought a house. When he reached her house, Malon noticed that Dameon was upset about something.

"Where are the others?" she asked him, avoiding the question "What's wrong?" Dameon had already told her about Link returning and that he had been traveling with him and Leon.

"The Kokori Forest." Dameon replied shortly.

"Oh, and you decided to stay here." Malon was the only person Dameon had told about his "experience" in the forest. Malon instantly caught on, he missed his mother. Well, who wouldn't? Malon's mother had died in bed from a sickness when she was only 4.

For the rest of the visit the two chatted and Malon tried to make him feel better. When it started to get dark Malon asked if he wanted to stay for supper but he said "No thanks." and left.

(Back to the Kokori Forest)

Jeffrey's tour continued through the village and Leon still tried to fool the know-it-all brother. They had already covered Jeffrey's house, Link's old house, and the shop. Left to go still was Mido's house and the Deku tree.

" Do we really have to visit Mido's house." Link whined.

"What's in my pocket." Leon asked Jeffrey.

"Yes, it's the main attraction, 52 rupees, 3 deku seeds, and some lint."

"Why is it the main attraction."

"How many fingers am I holding up."

"Well, it's not main but is important, he's the town leader, 4."

"What am I thinking of."

"Would you shut up. Here, just to make you happy, I don't know everything. I can't tell the future so I don't know what WILL happen."

"There, will you stop annoying the heck out of us now?" Andy asked who had been quiet the whole time.

"Okay." Leon announced. "I'm happy." The group then continued to Mido's house. When they walked up to the closed door Link lightly tapped it.

"Oh well, no one home." but, surprisingly the kokori heard it and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mido said looking at Link. Instantly Link punched him in the gut.

"Oooooooooo." All the others said.

"What the heck was that for." Mido screamed while holding his stomach in pain. Link replied with hard kick to the shins. "Would (smack) you (smack) stop (smack) you little (smack)." Link continuously smacked him in the back of his head as Mido spoke.

"Ahhhhhhhhh."

"Alright, that's it." Mido pulled out a sword. The Kokori sword. Link chuckled to himself and pulled out the Master Sword. Link could have sworn he heard Mido let out a short whimper. The sword fight didn't really last long. Mido tried a few slashes here and there but each were easily blocked. Whenever Link took a shot at him he would block it and almost be thrown across the room. Link took one hard swing and knocked the sword out of Mido's hand. "Please don't hurt me." Mido begged. "I didn't mean to........" Link whacked him in the head with the handle as hard as he could. Link then used the point of his sword and carved his name into the arm of the unconscious Kokori.

"Ewwwwww."

After that Link flipped him over with his foot and put a "kick me" sign on his back. Then, after stealing all his valuables Link left Mido's house. "So, where to now?"

"Umm, the deku tree." Jeffrey said nervously. Mido's house was near the deku tree so they didn't have to walk far. As they walked through they winding Leon suddenly shouted.

"WHAT'S THAT NOISE?" They sprinted the rest of the way and when they reached the deku tree they saw a horrible monster, destroying the tree, limb by limb. Gohma.

A/N: Cliffhanger, yay. I'm sorry that chapter took so long. I had a horrible writers block. Remember, reviews are highly appreciated and I'll still take characters if they're good.How did you like the whole Dameon flash back, kinda sad. RR (I love torturing Mido)


End file.
